Clouds of Darkness : A New Beginning
by AcerbusSky
Summary: Though the Great Battle has past, there is always a hidden black cloud, ready to let chaos destroy the Clans... Romance included.
1. Introductions & Allegiances

**WARRIORS : CLOUDS OF DARKNESS ©**

_**A New Beginning**_

* * *

_'Warriors : Clouds of Darkness' is not to be claimed, continued or sold/pasted on anywhere else without the permission of AcerbusSky**  
**_

_'Warriors' is not AcerbusSky's idea and belongs to its rightful owner - Erin Hunter_

_This is solely for entertainment and not created to earn money or claimed to_

_No part of this virtual story is to be used in any manner whatsoever_

* * *

**_- TWO WILL BECOME ONE, AND NONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP THE DARKNESS THAT RISES..._  
**

**Summary : The Great Battle has passed and new life is born in all Clans. Yet, despite that the darkness has passed, there is always a dark cloud, ready to pour rain onto the Clans.**

* * *

_~ Some cats who are supposed to be dead in the books might not be dead in this fanfiction. Pardon me if you spot some errors as I have not read Omen of the Stars series and got all of this information from the Warrior Cats Wiki._

_Information about each Clan's allegiances is taken directly from the book and I do not own it. Also, there might be some incidents like this which I urge you to ignore :_

_For example, Bramblestar had forgiven Squirrelflight but here, both are still not mates and Bramblestar have still not forgiven her._

_For such things that occur, please PM me. Thank you._

* * *

***ALLEGIANCES*  
**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER : Bramblestar -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**  
**

**DEPUTY : Squirrelflight - **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT : Jayfeather -** gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS :** _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Graystripe -** long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt -** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur -** golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail -** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie -** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw -** golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool -** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg -** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and brown eyes

**Birchfall -** light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing -** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose -** cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail -** small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker -** gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart -** gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze -** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap -** reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud -** white she-cat

**Toadstep -** black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal -** dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight -** dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall -** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe -** very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing -** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool -** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**QUEENS : **_(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Sorreltail - **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to **Lilykit**, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and **Seedkit**, a very pale ginger she-kit)_  
_

**Daisy - **cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost -** tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to **Cherrykit**, a ginger she-kit, and **Molekit**, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Brightheart -** white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to **Dewkit**, a gray tom with amber eyes, **Snowkit**, a white tom with amber eyes, and **Amberkit**, a pale gray amber-eyed she-kit with white paws, muzzle and right ear)

**ELDERS :** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

**Purdy - **plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle_  
_

**- X -**

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER : Blackstar - **large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**DEPUTY :** Rowanclaw - ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT :** Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS :** _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Oakfur - **small brown tom_  
_

**Smokefoot - **black tom

**Toadfoot - **dark brown tom

**Applefur - **mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost - **black-and-white tom

**Ratscar - **brown tom

**Snowbird - **pure-white she-cat

**Tawnypelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose - **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw - **light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot - **gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur - **dark gray tom

**Tigerheart - **dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt - **cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose - **black she-cat

**Ferretclaw - **cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing - **ginger tom

**QUEENS : **_(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Kinkfur - **tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles_  
_

**Ivytail -** black-white tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS : **_(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

**Tallpoppy - **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail -** dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater -** white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**- X -**

**WindClan**

**LEADER : Onestar - **brown tabby tom**  
**

**DEPUTY : Ashfoot - **gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT : Kestrelflight - **mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS :** _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Crowfeather -** dark gray tom_  
_

**Owlwhisker - **light brown tabby tom

**Whiskernose - **light brown tom

**Whitetail - **small white she-cat

**Nightcloud - **black she-cat

**Gorsetail -** very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Weaselfur -** ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring -** brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail -** dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**Emberfoot -** gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail -** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Furzepelt -** gray-and-white she-cat

**Breezepelt -** black tom with amber eyes

**Boulderfur -** large pale gray tom

**Sedgewhisker -** light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail -** dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike -** tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**QUEENS : **_(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

_*there are no queens*  
_

**ELDERS : **_(former warriors and queens, now retired)  
_

**Webfoot - **dark gray tabby tom_  
_

**Tornear -** tabby tom

**- X -**

**RiverClan**

**LEADER : Mistystar -** gray she-cat with blue eyes**  
**

**DEPUTY : Reedwhisker - **black tom

**MEDICINE CAT : Mothwing - **dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE : Willowshine - **gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS : **_(toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Graymist - **pale gray tabby she-cat_  
_

**Troutstream - **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur - **light gray tabby tom

**Icewing - **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail - **dark gray she-cat

**Mossyfoot - **brown-and-white she-cat

**Pebblefoot - **mottled gray tom

**Rushtail - **light brown tabby tom

**Mallownose - **light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing - **tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur - **gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt - **light brown tom

**QUEENS : **_(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Duskfur - **brown tabby she-cat (mother to **Curlkit** and **Podkit**)_  
_

**Mosspelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS :** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

**Dapplenose - **mottled gray she-cat_  
_

**Pouncetail - **ginger-and-white tom

**- X -**

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

**Smoky - **muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss - **small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**- X -**

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Midnight - **a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1

_ ~#~#~ = new point of view_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_StarClan cats padded forward and slowly, _they surrounded a vast pool of glimmering water where a dark gray she-cat with a broad face stood. One, a blue-gray she-cat with flashing blue eyes, took a pawstep forward.**  
**

"Well, Yellowfang? Why have you called us here?" she demanded. Yellowfang looked up from staring at the depths of the swirling liquid and the she-cat was surprised to see panic in her round, yellow eyes. The Great Battle had ended several moons ago, what was there to fear? The Dark Forest now kept their distance, having being defeated. Yet, all Clans had lost cats, including spiritual cats who had died a second time and currently, their residence was unknown. Spottleaf was one of them. Having thought of her faithful and loyal medicine cat and friend, a thorn of grief stabbed into her heart. The tortoiseshell she-cat would never be with StarClan anymore. She was snapped back into reality when the former medicine cat spoke.

"I have seen something in the depths of the pool..." she rasped. A murmur rippled through the ranks of StarClan and silence fell as the cat continued on.

"It is not a good sign." Then, a well-muscled tom stepped forward, his bright ginger pelt swirling with stars and his features young and strong. Yellowfang glanced up and even though she was anxious, nothing could stop a small feeling of happiness from glowing in her heart when she saw ThunderClan's former leader - Firestar. The brave and loyal tom had died from battle injuries caused by the vengeful and power-hungry cat, Tigerstar. But he was, like Spottedleaf, killed a second time, and his spirit had faded away permanently. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Firestar finally opened his jaws.

"What have you seen, Yellowfang?" he asked softly. Bluestar murmured something unintelligent and settled herself down onto the patch of dewy grass.

"When I looked into the waters," the gray she-cat meowed, her eyes closing. "I saw what will happen to all Clans. Present and future." Firestar's bright green eyes seemed to dimmed and narrow. Bluestar's head snapped up.

"What sort of things?" she pressed, impatience starting to affect her. Yellowfang did not directly reply and when a few seconds had past, a voice came from her throat which sounded unlike her. Instead of her usual, raspy voice caused by age, the voice sounded smooth and cleared from all imperfections.

_"Two will become one, and none will be able to stop the darkness that rises."_ When the words were revealed, the deceased spirits fidgeted uneasily and yowls of horror escaped from several lips as they tried to comprehend the mysterious words interpreted by Yellowfang. Firestar's eyes widened and moved forward rapidly, staring into the gentle flows of the pool. Bluestar stood up and followed suit._  
_

"Yes," the old cat meowed, her crackly voice returning. Firestar swallowed when what he dreaded the most had come true. Bluestar tipped her head, slightly curious instead of worry-stricken.

"I suppose that this darkness will occur in ThunderClan?" she murmured quietly, her eyes darting around to insure that none were overhearing their conversation. The continuous yowls and presumably loud chatter assured it so. Firestar answered for Yellowfang by silently nodding his head.

"But the Great Battle has passed! What else is there to threat us?" a young StarClan cat abruptly called out. A small, dusky brown she-cat snarled.

"If you've lived for as long as I had, you'll know that there is always some sort of threat, Dark Forest or not," the sharp-tongued cat named Mousefur hissed. The RiverClan warrior ducked his head and scuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"Watch how you speak to one of my warriors, Mousefur," a large brown tabby with a crooked jaw growled from the front. Bluefur lashed her tail.

"Enough! We are not here to fight. Whatever hidden meaning that lies beneath this new prophecy, we will guide our Clans on the right path and prevent them from straying," she raised her voice, sweeping her piercing gaze over the listening cats.

"Sometimes not even we are able to stop one cat from treading on the path of darkness," one muttered. Bluestar dipped her head, hearing the tom's comment.

"I agree with you Mudclaw, but it is better to save even a small group of our Clanmates rather than losing all of them," she replied softly. Then, her voice hardened. "Our meeting is over... and may StarClan be with the Clans always."

**- X -**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Warm rays of sunlight shone_ _into_ ThunderClan's camp, over the surrounding tall rocks and into the clearing where most cats had already been aroused. Jayfeather sat by the side, hearing cheerful chatter and kits squealing all around him when suddenly, a yowl sliced through the air, startling a few.

"Cinderheart's expecting my kits!" Lionblaze was yowling happily as he exploded from the bramble tunnel. Whitewing purred beside Birchfall.

"Congratulations!" she meowed and Cloudtail flicked his tail over the young warrior's shoulder.

"About time," he said in a muffled voice, padding off to the nursery with a vole in his mouth where Brightheart and their new litter of kits were. Lionblaze purred loudly as more of his Clanmates approached him, feeling happy for him. Cinderheart appeared behind him and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have make such a big fuss about it," she muttered. Hazeltail waved her tail.

"It's not everyday that one gets to hear he's going to be a father," she mentioned, chuckling. Cinderheart broke off into a soft purr.

"I know, but he was bouncing about and asking if I was really serious," she snorted and her mate butted her affectionately.

"You best move to the nursery now," he said and Cinderheart's fur bristled.

"I still can continue my warrior duties," she protested but Lionblaze shook his head.

"I don't want to risk anything happening to you," he reasoned. Then, Bramblestar padded forward and laid a tail onto his shoulder gently.

"Cinderheart's right, she will move to the nursery once she wants so," he meowed. Lionblaze dipped his head respectfully to his leader and Cinderheart's eyes gleamed with victory. Bramblestar then began organizing border patrols and hunting parties. While doing so, Lionblaze left the gray tabby she-cat chattering with the others and headed towards Jayfeather.

"Congratulations," his brother meowed. Lionblaze flicked his tail over his ears.

"Thanks." Settling down beside the medicine cat, his voice lowered. "Have you seen Hollyleaf in StarClan?" he asked, a twinge of sadness hitting him at the mention of his sister who had died from injuries caused by the Dark Forest cat, Hawkfrost. Jayfeather swallowed and shook his head.

"No. I suppose she's happy though," he replied, trying hard not to let his voice shake. Lionblaze nodded and Jayfeather heard no more comment from him and presumed that he was thinking about their sister when Bramblestar called for his name.

"Lionblaze, you will be going on a border patrol with Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap and Icecloud." Lionblaze hurriedly stood up.

"See you later, Jayfeather," he called before leaving the camp with his Clanmates. Jayfeather got up and shaking his pelt, entered the medicine cat den.

~#~#~

Squirrelflight was sharing a piece of prey with Bramblestar when she noticed her sister, Leafpool, staring at the ground. The ginger she-cat blinked - she was probably thinking about the past events. Then, a thorn of sorrow pierced through her as memories of her foster daughter, Hollyleaf, entered her mind. Shaking it off and reminding herself mentally that Hollyleaf was now in StarClan and was happy and safe, she continued eating.

"So, how are you handling the duties of a deputy well?" her mate asked. Squirrelflight shrugged.

"It's manageable," she replied, swallowing her mouthful of mouse. Bramblestar tipped his head.

"How's Sandstorm?" he murmured softly. The she-cat was still grieving the death of the former ThunderClan leader - Firestar. It was no surprise, he was her mate and friend. Yet, Dustpelt was mourning Ferncloud as well and snapped at whoever spoke to him, even Bramblestar. The rest of the Clan was careful not to get into the both cats' fur and usually kept a distance from them.

"She...she's still upset over Firestar's death," Squirrelflight choked at the name of her father. She hoped that he was now in StarClan, watching over the Clan. Turning her head, she saw sadness mirrored in Bramblestar's amber orbs and remembered that the two were close. Pressing her muzzle against his, she gave his cheek a swift lick.

"I better go check on Leafpool," she said, getting to her paws and shaking her ruffled pelt. The dark brown tom nodded understandingly and watched his mate pad towards the disheartened former medicine cat before heading back towards his den.

~#~#~

Jayfeather was rummaging through his supply of herbs when a familiar scent entered his nose. Turning his head, he meowed, "Millie, what brings you here?" The striped tabby she-cat hesitantly walked towards him, her tail drooping onto the stony ground. Sensing her sadness, Jayfeather tipped his head to the side, already knowing the reason.

"It's Graystripe," the she-cat mewed softly, stopping.

"What about him?"

"I don't think he loves me anymore," Millie admitted, scuffling her paws. Jayfeather narrowed his blind blue eyes - he was a medicine cat, meant to heal cats' injuries, not heal relationships. Before he could send back a stinging reply, Millie continued on.

"I know he saw his former mate's spirit, I heard him calling out to her," she swallowed. "His gaze was filled with love and longing and he had never looked that way towards me...only affection." Jayfeather listened to her pawsteps as she padded around the den, distress vibrating off her pelt.

"Silverstream and Graystripe loved each other, it's no surprise he would want to see her again," he replied simply. Millie turned around and the blind cat sensed anger.

"I'm his mate, not Silverstream," she growled softly. Jayfeather was a little taken aback, he had not known that Millie could be this possessive. Still, he took in a deep breath and said calmly, "I suggest you take a rest." Millie's head snapped at him but then, her tail dropped and she nodded slowly. The moment she was out of the den, Jayfeather muttered under his breath and resumed sorting the herbs. While doing so, he could not help but think about what Millie had just said. It was true though, that Graystripe and Silverstream still loved each other, possibly even more than Graystripe loved Millie. _If Graystripe went to StarClan, there's no doubt that he would pick Silverstream over her. _Jayfeather thought...if Millie even believed in StarClan. Yet Jayfeather had a feeling that she now did, having seen StarClan cats come down to assist in fighting off the Dark Forest cats. It was hard to deny something that was so visible in front of one's eyes.

_If so, Graystripe's going to have to make a tough decision. _Jayfeather then separated the tansy and catmint. Suddenly, a furious yowl erupted from the clearing. Jayfeather leaped up and stopped at the entrance of the den, overhearing the heated argument that had attracted much attention from his Clanmates.

"I love Silverstream just as I love you!" Graystripe meowed but Millie shook her head.

"No, I overheard you calling out to her," she spat. Hazeltail took a step forward from the warriors den.

"Millie-"

"Leave them be," Jayfeather whispered to her. "They need to sort this out themselves." Hazeltail shot him a glance but discontinued her sentence. Cloudtail blinked and rolled his eyes.

"This is unnecessary, we should be focusing on rebuilding our Clan and here they are fighting," he murmured to Brightheart. The she-cat flicked her tail and curled it around the sleeping kits.

"No cat can help it, feeling like Millie," she meowed. By the side, Bumblestripe and Dovewing had stopped sharing tongues and was staring at the pair arguing. Jayfeather shook his head slightly as Millie kept on.

"Even before we became mates," she meowed bitterly. "I knew that you have always been thinking about that cat. You just took me as a mate to drown your sorrows!" Graystripe's eyes widened at this assumption.

"Millie, I do love you, how can you say such things?" he asked, his tail dropping. To all cats' alarm, Millie's claws had unsheathed and was digging into the soft ground.

"You always loved that RiverClan cat more than me," she snarled. Spiderleg sighed and muttered something to Berrynose. The cream-furred warrior nodded and the two left the camp into the forest. Graystripe shook his head.

"Millie..." he murmured. His mate bared her teeth.

"You're exactly like Firestar!" she yowled and several gasps could be heard. Sandstorm's head shot up and her green eyes narrowed. Even Graystripe's tail had begun to twitch at Millie's outburst.

"Millie, please don't bring Firestar into this-"

"You're exactly like Firestar," the jealous she-cat repeated. "Only when your first love died, you then picked a second-best!" By now, most of ThunderClan was shocked and outraged at Millie's outspoken behavior. Ivypool pawed the ground uncomfortably as Blossomfall and her littermates stared at their mother, surprised. Graystripe's fur bristled.

"You were never second-best!" he protested but Millie waved her tail.

"I had enough," she growled. "We are no longer mates."


	3. Chapter 2

_~#~#~ = new point of view_

_[ _ ] = new Clan's point of view_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_The Clan was silent as Millie_ spun around and disappeared into the nursery where Poppyfrost hurriedly moved her kits aside to make room for the furious she-cat. Graystripe remained still, shocked. Thornclaw swiftly walked towards him and guided him away to the warriors den, his tail rested comfortingly on his shoulder. At that moment, the border patrol consisting of Lionblaze entered the bramble tunnel, along with Spiderleg and Berrynose. Immediately, Cinderheart rushed over and speaking in low and hushed tones, explained everything that had happened. Squirrelflight, who had been speaking with Leafpool, rose to her paws and wearily looked at Millie in the nursery through the bramble protection.**  
**

"Things happened while I was away, huh?" Lionblaze whispered, joining Jayfeather. His brother shrugged.

"Millie was too possessive over Graystripe, this would have happened sooner or later," he meowed, turning away and disappearing back into the cave. Lionblaze stifled a sigh, his brother was always grumpy. He was probably even more cranky due to the many deaths he had witnessed. Padding back to Cinderheart, he shot a glance at the former deputy of ThunderClan.

"What's going to happen between Millie and Graystripe now?" Cinderheart questioned worriedly, her tail swishing. The powerful golden warrior shook his head, just as confused and concerned as her.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see."

~#~#~

After hunting parties and border patrols had been sent out, the remaining cats formed a small group, murmuring and whispering about the recent happenings. Slightly curious of what his Clanmates had to say about Millie, Lionblaze joined in with Cinderheart in tow. Shooting a glance at the den, he looked away when Jayfeather wasn't there. His brother hardly cared about such affairs. Hearing a familiar voice, Lionblaze was snapped back into reality.

"Millie rarely even hunted for ThunderClan," Toadstep was meowing. "The only thing she usually did was moan about her kits and how hot the weather was!" A few chuckles broke out from the younger warriors and the golden tom narrowed his eyes as others began expressing their views as well.

"Well," Berrystumpytail broke in. "She wasn't much help anyway. She even refused a warrior name!" Cinderheart shook her head.

"Name does not matter, it's whether they are loyal to the Clan or not," she defended the she-cat but the warrior only shrugged. Then, a dark creamed she-cat opened her jaws, clearly having something to say as well.

"I think she's getting a bit too obsessive," she admitted uneasily, giving the nursery a brief glance in case Millie was near enough to overhear their conversation. Clearly, she wasn't used to bad-mouthing. Spiderleg snorted at her words.

"Obsessive? More like controlling and possessing! She treats Graystripe like some sort of pet," he curled his lip. "It's a wonder that Graystripe could even stand her! All of a sudden, Silverstream seems much more bearable, though I still don't approve of her relationship with him." A few cats nodded and murmured their agreement when a shadow fell across the

"Don't speak ill of my mother!" Bumblestripe hissed angrily and almost immediately, Blossomfall appeared and hurriedly pushed him away towards a secluded area where their sister, Briarlight, was waiting with concern in her eyes.

"Now, I don't mind Bumblestripe getting angry," Spiderleg said, eyeing the pale gray tom. Whitewing sighed and padded off with Birchfall. Dovewing, their daughter, tipped her head.

"I wonder if Graystripe would ever forgive Millie," she spoke her thoughts out-loud. Turning his head to face her, Mousewhisker looked surprised.

"Why would he? After all, didn't you hear what she said about Firestar?" his voice dropped and silence took over - all were still upset about their former leader's death. Cinderheart's tail twitched but did not say a word.

"Well, I'm not going to get my fur clawed off by Bramblestar," Cloudtail stretched, getting to his paws and the long-furred warrior headed towards the warriors den, obviously wishing to grab a quick nap beneath the cooling shade. When most of the cats had dispersed, Lionblaze was choosing a piece of fresh-kill from the pile when he heard Icecloud.

"Do you think that Millie will leave ThunderClan?" she asked softly to her brother. Foxleap thought for a moment before choosing a careful reply.

"I'm not sure, it's up to her."

"I hope not," Icecloud replied. "ThunderClan needs more warriors."

~#~#~

"Ouch!" Berrynose yelped as Jayfeather pulled the large thorn from his pad. The proud tom had just gone off into the woods when he had stepped onto a sharp thorn. _That will teach him not to walk around with his head up! _Jayfeather thought, hearing Berrynose's tongue running over his wound.

"Apply this to your wound," Jayfeather ordered, pushing some dock leaves towards Berrynose. The medicine cat nearly groaned when he asked a question after sniffing the herb curiously.

"How do I do it?"

"You chew it into a poultice and press it onto your pad!" Jayfeather snapped. Berrynose huffed at the grouchiness expressed by the blind tom.

"You didn't have to be that rude," he muttered, starting to place a few leaves into his mouth. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and leaving the warrior to treat his own wounds, decided to clear out the storage by the back. Perhaps check the amount of herbs left while on the job. But before he could even take a pawstep forward, a yowl came. Berrynose lifted his head, his mouth stopped chewing and he tried to get up but Jayfeather yanked him back by his tail having sensed the vibration coming from the ground.

"I don't think you want to get that infected," he meowed, gesturing to where blood was scented in the air.

~#~#~

"What's wrong?" Bramblestar demanded to the reddish brown tom. Foxleap ducked his head.

"A snake bit me," he said and at once his leader spoke.

"Was it poisonous?" Memories of Honeyfern dying from a snake bite flowed into his mind as Foxleap shook his head.

"I don't think so, it looked like it was only a baby," he informed. A sigh of relief escaped Bramblestar's lips as he waved his tail to the curious yet anxious cats.

"He's fine." Turning back to the tom, he opened his jaws, "You had better go see Jayfeather, I don't want that bite getting infected." Foxleap nodded and limping, he entered the den where Jayfeather was already preparing herbs to treat his injury.

~#~#~

Leafpool sat by the side of the clearing and watched the Clan going by its usual schedule. Then, Squirrelflight appeared. Ever since having becoming deputy of ThunderClan, the ginger she-cat had became more and more busy, her time mostly being taken up. Yet, Leafpool was grateful for the effort made by her sister to speak with her whenever she could.

"Hey," the she-cat meowed, settling beside her and tucking her paws beneath. Leafpool nodded in acknowledgement and Squirrelflight went on.

"You know," she continued quietly. "I was thinking about Crowfeather and Hollyleaf." Immediately, Leafpool flinched - what was she trying to point out? Yet, she remained silent.

"I was probably thinking that tonight, you should go and speak with him, Crowfeather," she murmured softly. Leafpool's head snapped to the side and wide amber eyes stared at her - shocked.

"He's from WindClan!" she protested and her sister nodded, flicking her tail.

"I know, but ever since Hollyleaf," she choked slightly. "And the other events that happened..." She trailed off, not needing to say anymore and at once Leafpool knew what she wanted.

"I...I can't speak with him," Leafpool whispered. A muzzle pressed against her side comfortingly.

"You can, there will be a truce at the Gathering," Squirrelflight pointed out but the former medicine cat shook her head.

"I can't," she repeated. Then, Squirrelflight sighed.

"You don't have to hide, Leafpool," she mewed gently. "Just go for it." Leafpool narrowed her eyes - the strong bond had not faded away between them.

"It's against the Warrior Code," she reasoned but her refusal was not heard.

"It may be against the Code, but I would rather see you happy," Squirrelflight purred, flicking her bushy tail over her ears. Leafpool swallowed and doubts flashed in her mind.

"He has a mate, Nightcloud, and they have a kit as well," Leafpool stammered slightly yet at the same time feeling a twinge of jealously. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, showing that her young and arrogant side still remained in her.

"Breezepelt betrayed the Clans, he had wanted to kill Crowfeather and Nightcloud had encouraged the thought that Crowfeather hated him," she growled, remembering.

"It wasn't intentional, Nightcloud had not meant to-"

"Whatever you say, I won't listen," Squirrelflight interrupted, amusement lighting up her bright green orbs at Leafpool's expression. Standing up and shaking her ruffled pelt, she looked back over her shoulder while padding off.

"Get some rest," she ordered. "You'll need it."

~#~#~

"So, basically, you encouraged Leafpool to speak with Crowfeather?" Bramblestar growled as the two sat in his den. Squirrelflight shrugged.

"It's for her own good," she replied, blinking. Her mate bared his teeth and his neck fur began to bristle.

"If the two ever-"

"It's her... it's their choice," his deputy meowed calmly. At this, Bramblestar's fur began to relax.

"I know," he murmured. "It's just that..."

"You worry for Leafpool and Crowfeather? Oh come on, Bramblestar, you know how Crowfeather is like! Anyways, he's bound to speak with her sooner or later. It's just a matter of courage and time," Squirrelflight tipped her head. The dark brown tabby sighed and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Perhaps, but it is against the will of StarClan to-"

"Even if they make the same mistake, at least both are happy together!" When he didn't look convinced, Squirrelflight pressed her pelt with his. "Think about it, Crowfeather had never gotten a chance of happiness!"

"He has Nightcloud-"

"But is he happy with her?" Silence fall and after a few moments of silence, Bramblestar finally shook his head.

"I suppose not."

"There, you got the idea," the warrior pointed out. But then, her companion narrowed his eyes and the pair of bright glowing eyes darkened.

"What about his mate?" he asked. "Nightcloud would be hurt." Squirrelflight hesitated - she had not thought about it but then, she knew that the black she-cat knew that Crowfeather was never truly happy with her. Perhaps it would be best not to hurt her anymore further by dragging it on. She then told this to Bramblestar and a shadow of doubt crossed over his features.

"But Crowfeather might not want to speak with Leafpool..." he muttered.

"Whatever," the she-cat seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly, she seemed to had come out of it as she turned. "I wonder what Crowfeather thinks of Leafpool..." Bramblestar sighed and gave her ears a swift lick.

"When did you become so interested in these sort of things?" he purred lightly.

"That's not for you to know," she retorted. Bramblestar stretched.

"You're the same as when you were a stubborn furball," he chuckled but then he became serious. "If what you say is true, then I pray that StarClan be with them."

_[ WindClan ]_

Crowfeather bit into the rabbit and swallowed just as his mother, Ashfoot, deputy of WindClan, appeared and laid beside him. The broad-faced gray she-cat watched him eat for a few moments before opening her jaws._  
_

"You seem distracted lately," she meowed, concern flashing in her eyes for her kit. Crowfeather shot her a glance as he lifted his head.

"I'm fine," he reassured, flicking his tail over her shoulder. Ashfoot blinked.

"I think not," she disagreed. "You're thinking about Leafpool aren't you?" Crowfeather's fur bristled at her words.

"What makes you think that?" he hissed and she sighed, clearly used to his ill-tempered behavior.

"Whenever you go on border patrols, I see you always looking over the ThunderClan border," she shrugged. "Not that I'm against you doing it. I know I can't force you to obey the Warrior Code, I just want you to be safe and happy." At this, Crowfeather softened.

"Thank you," he replied. "But I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 3 (sneak-peek)

_~#~#~ = new point of view_

_[ _ ] = new Clan's point of view_

_- A - = change of surroundings_

* * *

_- Apologies for updating this slow, I had exams. Also, sorry if this chapter stinks, I did this in a rush._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE (SNEAK-PEEK)**

_Whispers gently blew across the trees, _making it sway slightly as the large group of cats made their way to the island. Cloudtail sniffed the air and withdrew back in disgust and Brightheart shot him a curious look.

"What are we going to do?" Lionblaze murmured as he padded alongside with his brother, Jayfeather. The blind tabby turned his head and Lionblaze blinked - somehow, he could never get over the thought that maybe, Jayfeather could actually see.

"Do what?" he meowed, swerving to avoid an oak tree. Lionblaze shrugged.

"ThunderClan has no apprentices," he reminded quietly. "Wouldn't that make our Clan sound quite weak?" Jayfeather's tail twitched.

"Sorreltail has kits, so does Poppyfrost and Brightheart. You would think that ThunderClan is actually getting stronger with this many kits," he replied flatly. "Cinderheart is expecting as well." Pride swelled in Lionblaze's heart at the mention of his mate.

"You're right, I'm probably worrying too much," he meowed. Jayfeather's tail flicked over his ears briefly, a rare motion of affection.

"The only Clan that is weak right now is probably WindClan, they have no queens or apprentices," he pointed out. Lionblaze nodded, he didn't need to guess how Jayfeather knew. Then, just as Jayfeather opened his jaws again, Icecloud appeared beside them, excitement fizzing around her.

"Bramblestar says that Cherrykit, Seedkit, Lilykit and Molekit are almost old enough to become apprentices," she mewed happily. "Do you think I'm going to get an apprentice?"

"Probably not," Jayfeather replied. "You're not much of a senior warrior yet." Icecloud tipped her head, clearly not taking the hint.

"You don't have to be a senior warrior just to receive an apprentice," she pointed out. "Oh, I can't wait! If I get Seedkit...oh wow!" She bounced off, her tail waving in the air. Lionblaze rolled his eyes at the over-excited warrior.

"She's just as hyper as when she was a kit," he meowed, amusement in his amber eyes. Yet, no response came from Jayfeather for he was much too lost in his own thoughts.

- A -

ThunderClan was the last to arrive at the Gathering. Lionblaze withdrew his head back when the sudden strong scent of many cats hit his nose. He looked around and cats were mingling around, some greeting each other and the rest finding comfortable positions to sit before the leaders spoke. Suddenly, he saw a thin and nimble black figure pushing his way through the waves of cats. _Crowfeather. So, he didn't leave WindClan. _Lionblaze thought, turning away. Yet, he couldn't help overhearing Crowfeather's conversation with the other cats.

"Crowfeather," Lionblaze heard Nightcloud's voice. "Over here." Then, silence.

"Where's Breezepelt?" Crowfeather meowed.

"He remained back in camp to recover from his infected bite," Nightcloud's reply was edged with worry. Then, the golden warrior turned his head and saw Crowfeather giving her ear a quick lick, yet his eyes were searching the clearing. _They must have made up. _Lionblaze realized.

"He'll be fine."

"I suppose," Nightcloud muttered, giving her shoulder a swift lick. "But he wouldn't have gotten that wound if you had watched over him better." Crowfeather narrowed his eyes and his dark blue orbs flashed.

"He's a warrior, warriors shouldn't need looking after," he retorted. Nightcloud turned to face him, her neck fur began to bristle.

"He's your kit," she growled.

"Kits grow up," her mate hissed. Nightcloud bared her teeth and abruptly turned away, focusing on the leaders instead. Lionblaze watched uneasily - was he meant to have heard that? Then, a flick over his ear stole his attention.

"Why are you still standing? The Gathering's about to begin," Squirrelflight meowed, steering him towards his clanmates before joining the other deputies who were huddled in a corner.

"ShadowClan has been doing well this season," Blackstar started first. "Kinkfur is expecting and so is Ivytail. Twolegs have been keeping their distance as well." Then, he nodded to Mistystar who briefly dipped her head.

"Thank you, Blackstar." Her tail flicking and eyes gleaming with pride, she meowed, "RiverClan is too doing well, fishing has gone good and no signs of trouble heading our way." Stepping back, Bramblestar took over.

"ThunderClan is striving," he meowed, his amber gaze sweeping over the cats. "Three of our queens have given birth to kits and they would soon be made apprentices."

"WindClan is fine," Onestar suddenly said, his paws twitching. Mistystar and Bramblestar exchanged glances - seemingly surprised by Onestar's behavior. Lionblaze blinked - Onestar was obviously uncomfortable about his Clan having no kits or apprentices.

"If that is so," Blackstar muttered before raising his voice. "The Gathering is-" His words were interrupted by a yowl coming from the group of medicine cats. Every cat turned their head, curious and anxious to see the matter. _Jayfeather! _Lionblaze stretched his head and saw the gray tabby lying on the grass, squirming. What was wrong with him?

"Jayfeather?" Bramblestar murmured, reaching him first before Lionblaze. "Are you alright?" Concern flashed in his amber eyes for his foster kit and Jayfeather made no response. Willowshine sniffed his fur.

"No signs of wounds," she reported worriedly. Jayfeather gasped and then, he shot up, blind blue eyes wide and despite him being unable to see, his eyes still allowed emotions to show. Bramblestar laid a tail onto Sandstorm's shoulder.

"Bring him back to camp," he whispered. The ginger warrior nodded and hurriedly yet gently led the medicine cat away. At once murmurs and whispers aroused from the Clans.

"As I was saying," Blackstar growled, obviously annoyed for being interrupted. Still, curiosity stirred in his eyes as he stared at the two disappearing figures. "The Gathering is over."

~#~#~

"That was unexpected," Dustpelt muttered as ThunderClan made their way back to camp. Beside him, Spiderleg shrugged and his ears twitched.

"Fancy Jayfeather making a scene," he meowed. Lionblaze felt his neck fur bristling - couldn't Spiderleg just keep his mouth shut for once, if he had nothing nice to say? Whitewing, who had seemed to sense his feelings, rested her tail comfortingly onto his shoulder.

"Some cats have sharp tongues," she told him. "But inside, they have good intentions." Lionblaze nodded gratefully at the white warrior as they padded into the clearing where it was partially deserted - most of ThunderClan had gone to the Gathering. Cinderheart slid from the warriors den and padded towards the tom, greeting him with a swift lick on the muzzle.

"I heard about Jayfeather," she whispered. "What happened?" Lionblaze shook his head.

"No idea," he replied. "He'll tell us once he wants too." His mate nodded understandingly and watched as Lionblaze made his way into the medicine cat den.

~#~#~

"What's wrong?" the golden tabby meowed, settling himself down beside Jayfeather. The medicine cat turned to face him and Lionblaze blinked in surprise at the serious yet anxious look on his face. Knowing that it was safe to tell his brother about what he had seen and heard, Jayfeather lowered his voice as he replied.

"I had a message from StarClan," he murmured, tail flicking. "It was so dark...so cold and I smelt the stench of death." Lionblaze's spine fur lifted up - obviously, whatever Jayfeather was saying, it was not a good thing. But before he could open his jaws, Jayfeather continued.

"Then, I felt pain. Pain all over my body, but mostly, it was on my neck and head...I also felt waves of water crashing down onto me," he meowed quietly. Lionblaze withdrew back.

"What could it mean?" he meowed softly.

"I do not know, but I think that something...something terrible is to be bestowed among the four Clans," Jayfeather nodded to himself as his voice suddenly dropped. "Yes...there will be darkness...clouds of darkness which will shadow us all."


End file.
